Feo Berkana
Feo Berkana (フェオ・ベルカナ) is the ancient capital of the Dwarf Kingdom. Background Once the capital of the Dwarf Kingdom, it was abandoned during the attack of the Demon Gods two hundred years ago. The Quagoa had conquered the former dwarven capital of Feo Berkana and had taken it as their home. However, the Royal Palace at the heart of the city was ruled by a Frost Dragon. Chronology The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Ainz Ooal Gown has made it his objective to retake the old capital together with Aura Bella Fiora, Shalltear Bloodfallen and Gondo Firebeard as per their deal with the dwarven council members in exchange for letting the runesmiths to be handed over to the Sorcerer Kingdom.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 4: A Craftsman and Negotiation Following through with the negotiations agreed upon with the Regency Council, Ainz personally dealt the killing blow towards Olasird'arc Haylilyal and forced the rest of the Frost Dragons to submit to his command. Then, he ordered Shalltear to reduce the number of Quagoa down to a total of 10,000 while sparing their leader, Pe Riyuro. The genocide effectively marked the end of their campaign and the Quagoa swore unwavering allegiance towards Ainz.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord Layout Features Royal Palace: The original residence of the dwarven royal family. It became abandoned after the Demon Gods attack. Later, Olasid'arc Haylilyal took residence there with his family, after dispatching the golem guards posted in the palace.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 3: The Impending Crisis Once the Royal Palace was under his control, he had ordered his concubine wives to lay their eggs there, and then raise his children as they grew over the course of time. * Treasure Vault: The place where the treasure of the dwarves are stored. It is built so sturdily that even the Frost Dragons cannot do anything to open it. Merchant's Guild: The second largest building in the dwarven city. It was later converted by the Quagoa to become the Clan Lord's residence. It contained many rooms used during meetings and temporary vaults used to briefly store resources. This building was used by many Dwarves, and it was larger than any other structure in the city. Ruins District: One of the districts of the Dwarven Royal Capital that had been completely destroyed before the Quagoa had taken it over. The Quagoa had chosen not to rebuild the area, but instead, use it as a staging area for their armies. Known Characters * Runesmith King * Olasird'arc Haylilyal * Munuinia Ilyslym * Hejinmal * Mianatalon Fuviness * Kilistran Denshusha * Torangealit * Pe Riyuro * Yozu Trivia * In the reconstructed Proto-Germanic rune language, Berkanan means "birch." * Ainz found a strange sword in the treasure vault that enables a magic caster such as him to utilize it by feeding magic into it. * The Royal Palace has a staggering size for the Dwarves. Its layout is so vast that the Frost Dragons don't have any problems moving or sharing space. References }} Gallery Navigation Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Capitals